


Begin Again

by sapphireangel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mild Angst, NSFW in later chapters, Post-Grima, Stages of Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireangel/pseuds/sapphireangel
Summary: A sequel to “Step By Step, Day By Day”, three years after Robin’s sacrifice to Grima she returns to Ylisse to pick up where she last left off.  However, as she slept the world continued to turn, and now Robin has to deal with the consequences of her actions.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Please see the prequel to this fic: "Step By Step, Day By Day"

 

His hands were warm against her cheek, his body pressed against her own nearly causing for the disoriented tactician to fall where she stood.  She stood her ground, confused, curious as to why Chrom’s kisses were so frantic upon her lips and cheek.  The initial reunion between the two warranted his initial desperate act of affection, but she had only been asleep maybe an hour or two.  No, it felt like a full-night’s rest, perhaps it was seven?  She remembered it being nighttime when the Shepherds fought the Fell dragon, so maybe this was the following day?  Why was Lissa crying?

 

Indeed, Robin concluded, she may have thought her sister-in-law was dead.  That was enough of an excuse for tears. Perhaps it was the same for Chrom. She felt the dampness upon the crook of her neck and concluded that even he had cried upon finding her. 

 

“There, there.” she cooed with her palm gently curving against his cheek, “I’m here, Chrom. I’m here.”

 

The first words spoken, and Chrom reacted in such a way that continued to alarm the poor woman.  Immediately he embraced his beloved, clenching her cloak in his palms and nearly lifting her off of the ground. 

 

Her first words were of _his_ name. How wonderful.

 

“Oh, Robin! We’re so glad you’re here!” Lissa cried out, “We’re…We’re going to have a big party! We’re going to tell everyone! I can’t wait! I can’t wait to get you back home!”

 

“Lissa,” Robin said, her hand reaching out to the young woman whilst Chrom continued to silently hold her in his grasp, “thank you. It’s so good to see you, too.”

 

But the young Ylissean princess refused to simply hold her hand, nay, she sprinted towards the couple with her palms outstretched and prepared for an embrace.  Robin found herself holding both of the Ylissean siblings in her arms, both in tears upon seeing her physical embodiment.  But Robin could not understand her husband’s silence, and before she could inquire further upon the situation Frederick’s booming voice broke the soft silence between the three of them.

 

“Milord! Lady Lissa! You found her! Gods be praised, the queen has returned. I- Forgive me, I wish not to disturb this reunion, but storm clouds are approaching.  Besides, we must make haste to Ylisstol!”

 

Even Frederick’s voice shook while he spoke.  Robin’s brow furrowed at his tone, for it carried emotion, raw emotion, as if the knight were about to break down where he stood.  Alas, she could not inquire.  Chrom finally released her from his hold with a soft whisper,

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“I believe so, yes.”

 

Despite this, there was a bit of a wobble to her step.  Her legs felt heavy, jittery, as if this were the first time she stood in quite some time.  But without hesitation, Chrom pulled his wife into his arms and proceeded to carry her up the small slope towards his knight.  Lissa followed behind, and Robin could clearly see the tears pouring down the young princess’ face as she peered over her husband’s shoulder.  In her heart, she felt that this sight was alarming—she hadn’t been gone for _that_ long…right?

 

And Chrom’s heartbeat was rampant. When she rested her head to his chest she heard and even felt the violent pounding against his ribcage.  As she remembered doing so in the past, Robin took a gentle palm to his cheek in order to calm him, yet her efforts seemed fruitless.  Was he by chance anxious?  She heard him gasp at her touch, and another tear rolled along his cheek and onto his wife’s thumb. 

 

“Chrom…”

 

“She’s alive.” Frederick said in a hush, nearly ripping the door off the carriage, “Quickly, quickly…”

 

“A-alive?” Robin asked, “I mean, yes, I’m alive, but-”

 

Chrom and Frederick both took hold of her and eased her into the carriage—Chrom frantically went to her side after having been separated from her for only a second or two.  Both arms locked around her in her seat, and his face went right back to the comforting crook of her neck.  Lissa sat across from them, hands folded in her lap and hazel eyes never once leaving Robin’s visage.  The carriage jerked forward with the whinny of each steed, and shortly after the newly-reunited royal family headed off for Ylisse’s capitol. 

 

They shared silence during the entire ride.

 

A few times Robin had to readjust when Chrom’s grip became more than firm.  Lissa seemed to be tinkering with something on her left hand.

 

A ring?

 

Last time Robin remembered, Lissa had not yet actually married, so Owain’s appearance within their world was rather shocking.  But there was no way she could have been married in a day or two.  Her dress didn’t quite fit as well, either, especially in the chest.  Robin couldn’t help but to notice the tinier details of Chrom’s sister—her eyes seemed tired, as if she’d barely gotten a wink of sleep in days.

 

Or perhaps, months…

 

…had she recently…given birth to Owain?

 

“....” Robin’s eyes shifted over to the back of Frederick’s head.  As she expected, he had grayed in his sideburns.  Again, something that couldn’t happen in a mere week or a day, or even a month…

 

It would take…a few years…

 

It all started to click.  She certainly had not been asleep for any less than a year. Lissa was married, she’d had Owain already.  Frederick’s sign of aging was becoming more and more apparent.  And Chrom….

 

Her eyes widened whilst her thoughts began to race, and soon conclusions were made which she dare not speak aloud, yet she feared what she might find as they approached the gates of the castle.  In this future, a future she sacrificed herself to save…

 

Did she still have a place in it?

  

“R-Robin?” Lissa asked, “Are you OK?”

 

Chrom shifted from his position to get a better look at his wife, sitting upright yet still clutching her cloak.  Her eyes fell to her lap, wide-eyed and with a sense of fear looming over her.  Even Chrom’s warm embrace felt cold to her.  The whole world froze in that very moment.  How long was she away from this world?  How old was everyone?  What became of the Shepherds?  What became of Ylisse?  Did Chrom remarry?

  

What happened to her children?

 

What happened to her baby girl in the castle?

  

“…Oh, Gods.” A soft stutter, “Oh, Gods, no.  No, no, no…”

 

“Robin?” Lissa leaned forward, ready to place a hand to her own, “Robin, please-”

 

The carriage came to a halt in front of the gates to the castle, they were now in the heart of Ylisse.  Everything appeared the same, yet right in the front courtyard a boulder had been placed, already chipped away at by an artisan.  Robin couldn’t help but to peer out the side at this piece—a work in progress in her image, her facial structure already defined while the artisan seemed to have some difficulties texturing her hair.  She had been gone for so long that a memorial statue was in the process of being erected.  Her jaw dropped at the horrifying sight.  She was assumed dead for quite some time…

 

The woman quickly broke from Chrom’s embrace with her eyes darting between him and his sister.  Lissa balled her fist against her chest while Chrom simply stared back at his wife in silence. 

 

“How long?” she asked.  Another bout of silence.  “How. Long!?”

 

“Love, please.” Chrom quickly took her hand in his, “Please, please don’t be upset.  Please, I’ve…I’ve much to explain to you.”

 

“Did you remarry?”

 

“What?” That’s when her own tears started to stream down her cheeks.  Robin rarely cried, so this display haunted the exalt.  The way he tried to calm her did seem like he was hiding something from her, so Chrom straightened up with a stern expression, “Never.” He assured her, “Never, Robin.  I would never.” 

 

This eased her for only a moment.  That is, until several women appeared beyond the gate, all dressed in decorative gowns and presenting themselves before the exalt, awaiting his return.  Lissa grunted in frustration, almost kicking out the door of the cart just so she could appear first with her hands in the air,

 

“Go away!” she called out, “We told you to leave! We want nothing to do with you!”

 

Robin veered her attention back to Chrom, “Who are they?”

 

“Robin, you’ve no idea how long you were gone.  They’re-”

 

“They are the daughters of quite a few noble houses around Ylisse and even Regna Ferox, my lady.”  Frederick explained as he opened the other door for her, “I…don’t know how to explain this well to you in your state, but-”

 

“I said I wouldn’t remarry.  No one listened…Can we talk about this inside?”  Chrom cringed at the sight of the women, all of whom were beginning to look more and more like Robin. He could have sworn two of them put wigs on just to match his wife’s hair color.  His entire demeanor changed—Robin reunited with the softer, more emotional side of Chrom.  However, she realized that in her absence he once again embraced his harsh and irritable persona.  While Frederick helped ease the still-disoriented queen from the carriage, Chrom was quick to exit on the same side Lissa did.  What should have been a warm and welcoming reunion for Robin ended up looking like a farmer attempting to scare crows away from his crops.  This was not what Chrom wanted her to come home to: several women aching to take her place on the throne…

 

Robin tried to circumvent around the carriage, but her wobbly legs kept her stationary and Frederick’s guidance was all that she could rely on in the moment.  She heard irritated shouting from both Chrom and Lissa, telling the maidens to disperse and go home at once, even if their fathers refused.  The queen of Ylisse had returned.  Robin couldn’t understand why they were so persistent, why there were so many of them…

 

“Frederick, please,” she needed an answer, “Frederick, Gods…for how long have I been gone!?”

 

With the deepest sigh of regret, the knight continued to nudge her along past the gate while muttering,

  

“Two or three years, Robin.  It’s…it’s been too long.”

 

 

 


	2. Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin reunites with her daughter.

Silence in the tearoom.  Robin’s head lay cradled in her hands, elbows digging deep into her thighs as she did all that she could to keep her entirety from collapsing forward in exhaustion.  Her palms, dampened by her tears, hid her visage from her husband and his knight.  Lissa had to tend to Owain upon her return, and Robin was left unaware of the status of her own child.  But doing the math only broke her heart—Lucina had to be about three or four, and thus she was not the infant that Robin left behind. 

 

Left…behind…

 

She left her only daughter behind even after making the promise to be there for her and to protect her.  She left Lucina behind when they took off for Valm, and only once was she able to see her baby girl between then and their battle against Grima.  Although they were accompanied by a Lucina of the future, deep down nothing could replace Robin’s need for the child she had birthed herself.  The heart breaking words she told her daughter the morning they left to defend Regna Ferox echoed within her memories,

 

_‘I promise to come back for you.  I promise that you’ll grow up happy and healthy.  I love you so much, Lucina…’_

 

Though Robin lived her life cherishing every memory, that recall in particular was something that, in that moment, she wished she’d forgotten.  She wish she could have forgotten how her daughter’s hand wrapped itself firmly around her pinkie finger.  It was a promise, a promise that she couldn’t even keep.  She said the same thing to her before they left for Plegia, and those bright blue eyes looked upon her with undying hope, even if the child knew nothing of what was going on from outside the walls that kept her safe.  Robin was the key for her to have a bright future, yet what future could Lucina live without a mother? 

 

“Were…were you there for her?” she asked amidst her sobs, “W-were you there for her, Chrom?”

 

Chrom did what he could to keep his own sobs at bay.  He had his years of mourning, and even if seeing his wife in the flesh should have brought him nothing but tears of joy, he couldn’t help to feel the grim misery radiating from his beloved.  For a moment they were elated, but the cold reality set in the moment they passed through the halls of Ylisse and Robin realized there was no baby brought to her.  Lucina had her lessons that afternoon, after all.  And even if Chrom could have easily pulled her away from her teacher, Frederick had a point when he muttered into his lord’s ear,

 

“I fear that Lady Lucina might not remember her, Milord.  She _was_ an infant when Robin left…”

 

 

In the present Chrom could only sit next to her with his hands folded and pressed to his chin.  He tried to comfort her, but she shrugged him away so that she could have her moment—he respectfully gave her that. 

 

“…Were you!?” 

 

“Yes,” He whispered, “I-I was there for her.  I was there for her the entire time.”

 

A lie.  Frederick even shifted a bit where he stood, but he’d rather not put the queen at further unease by explaining how the exalt suffered in her absence.  Though Chrom’s sunken eyes might have been a clue to how the past few years have treated him—Robin couldn’t ignore the change.

 

And she didn’t.  She knew how attached Chrom was.  She knew this the night she made the decision to deal the final blow to Grima.  She knew that he didn’t want her to go, not with the way he held her as they made love for the last time, the way he almost wept into the crook of her neck, muttering ‘don’t you dare leave me’ while she could do nothing but hold him closer and whisper back her promises.   She remembered even after they finished, he couldn’t move.  He only looked to her with tear-filled eyes as he caught his breath—he knew all along that she made her decision, the decision that wasn’t in _his_ favor.  But there was an inkling of hope within him that maybe she would change her mind…

 

“Robin…”

 

Chrom only cringed when he remembered the words he said about Robin nearly a year ago—in his fit of rage, he called her a liar.  A wench.  She was just another woman who walked into his life and left him alone.  How he hated himself for ever saying something like that, especially in front of their daughter.  Just the thought of that day made the exalt curl up in a similar position to his wife. 

 

“I love you, Robin.” He coughed, “I always have. Gods, I have always loved you and you know very well I would do anything for you.  I did everything I could for Lucina.  She’s…she’s beautiful.  She’s as beautiful as you are.  She’s as intelligent as you are. Gods…” he finally lifted his head from his hands, looking towards her in hopes that maybe she, too, could do the same, “Our little girl couldn’t be happier, my love.  I…I have done everything to make sure she followed the path that you wished for her… With every decision I made, I made it with you in mind.”

 

“What peaceful future does a little girl have without her mother?” Robin finally spoke, “What world does a little girl have when she has but one parent to praise her?  And Chrom…Gods, Chrom, you and I know very well that in your station you could not be there for her all the time.” 

 

The room fell silent once again.   Though many children at that time grew up well without both parents present, both Chrom and Frederick understood what Robin really meant.  Robin wanted to be part of Lucina’s life.  Robin wanted to be there to watch her first-born grow, not to let someone else take care of her in her stead.  Though in the beginning she seemed fine with a wet nurse when they initially left for Valm, even Frederick overheard her weeping within her tent and admitting to her husband that she might have made the wrong decision.  Though Chrom assured her that what she had done was the right thing, even _he_ had uncertainty in his tone…

 

“I believe,” Frederick began as his eyes scanned over to the window, “it is about the beginning of the evening hours.  Lady Lucina should be in her room now, most likely.  Perhaps you two might want to catch her before she goes down for her nap?”

 

“Please,” Robin’s voice had a stutter to it, “p-please, please, Gods, let me see her.  Please.”

 

Though Robin’s wish was to go back to her daughter and hold her as she did before, the reality of the situation certainly was far from being in her favor….

 

 

* * *

 

 

The king and queen went alone, walking almost hastily down the familiar hall which had not only their room, but Lucina’s room only a few doors down.  Robin could only imagine the state of their daughter’s room—the cradle gone, the closet actually in use, and most likely the room was filled with more toys which she had accumulated over the years.  She even wondered if the rocking chair they had commissioned had been moved to another corner to gather dust, as Lucina might have been ready to read smaller books on her own, or at least with minimal help.  The overwhelming anxiety of a late reunion finally struck Robin, and right before the door she stopped in her tracks to clutch the frayed rope upon her cloak.  Noticing this immediately, Chrom turned on his heel to take her hand in his own,

 

“It’s going to be alright.  It’s going to be alright, Robin.  She’s your daughter, and that will never change.  Ever.  We’re….we’re going to be a family again. I promise.”

 

He gently kissed her palm, giving her a firm nod and turning back to the door with a gentle knock,

 

“Luci,” he called, “Luci, it’s me.  Can I come in?”

 

“Daddy?”

 

Her voice.  The lighthearted, gentle tone of their innocent and brilliant child.  Robin cupped her hand over her mouth to keep the sobs from returning.  She chose to stay put behind the door as Chrom entered; the worst thing she could do was to startle Lucina from the very beginning.  She heard Lucina’s laughter, and the gentle pitter-patter of her shoes against the hardwood floor as she ran up to Chrom, most likely to give his leg a hug.  There was no way that Robin could experience that joy at that moment…

 

“Luci, I have someone for you to meet.”

 

“…Meet?”

 

The sudden uncertainty in her tone alarmed Robin.  Lucina seemed cautious, if not slightly irritated.  But Robin had no choice.  This was her daughter.  This little girl would always be her daughter. 

 

“Yes. She should be coming in now…”

 

At Chrom’s signal, and stifling her breath, Robin pulled the door open and entered Lucina’s room.  Indeed, everything she had expected to change did as such.  Lucina even had a nice, big, fluffy bed to lay in at night, surrounded by an almost endless supply of stuffed animals and toys of the like.  A few in the pile were ones that Robin gave her...and they seemed to be in OK condition.  Robin could only gaze upon the little girl who clung to Chrom’s side.  As expected, she had long, blue hair and eyes that matched her father’s with the brand of the exalt visible in her left.  But she took on Robin’s facial structure, and even her pensive stare matched that of her mother’s.  Everything about Lucina was the perfect aggregate of her parents.  

 

“Ah, Lucina, this…”  Chrom placed his hand upon his daughter’s temple, ruffling her locks slightly before continuing, “…this is your mother.  She’s home now.”

 

While Chrom’s eyes seemed hopeful, Robin’s only reflected that of anxiety and fear—the fear of being rejected by her own daughter.  Her only child.  And as expected, Lucina did not believe a word her father said.  Instead, she hid behind Chrom’s leg, staring down Robin with discomfort,

 

“No,” she whined, “No, it’s another lady.  I don’t wanna talk to her.  I don’t.  Daddy, I want a nap.  Make her go away.”

 

One could easily hear a pin drop in that room at that moment.  Robin found herself on her knees at that point, hands in her lap and tears once again falling down her flushed cheeks.  She did what she could to keep herself from sobbing in front of their daughter.

 

“She doesn’t remember me at all, Chrom.”  Robin muttered, “She thinks…she thinks I’m one of those noblewomen who want you to marry them, doesn’t she?  You didn’t keep an eye on her…no one did….those women came to visit her a lot, didn’t they?”

 

Chrom was at a loss for words.  Truly, he wasn’t aware of who Lucina came in contact with over the last year or so.  But undoubtedly a few of his potential suitresses might have snuck into the main halls and came across the young princess walking about.  Most likely, they tried to get Lucina on their side, hoping that if they had the love of the exalt’s daughter they could easily gain the love of the exalt himself.  Disgusting. 

 

“Robin…”

 

“She looks like the last one!” Lucina gripped Chrom’s pant leg even tighter, “That lady…that lady said she was my mommy, too.  But she was mean!  She didn’t want to play, either!” 

 

“N-No, Lucina.  Lucina, this is your _real_ mommy.  I promise-”

 

“I don’t have a mommy!” she shot back, “I-I don’t…I don’t…Owain and-and, and Gerome and Kjelle have mommies…I never had one!  Daddy is my mommy!”

 

 ....

 

“I can’t-” Robin brought herself to her feet rather quickly, “I can’t listen to this.”

 

“Robin-”

 

“She doesn’t remember me…I’m just a strange lady to her. I knew…I knew this was going to happen.  You should have remarried, Chrom.”

 

“No.”  He couldn’t shout in front of his daughter, but Chrom’s tone was rather firm, “Please, don’t say that, Robin.  Remember what I told you…”

 

“I do…” Robin’s gaze then lowered to Lucina, “I do remember. I love you so much, Lucina.  More than anyone ever could.  You are my light, my little butterfly, and my precious daughter.”  She really did doubt if Lucina would ever believe her, and truly she wondered if the little girl even understood what she was saying.  “…I love your daddy, too.  I love your daddy, your auntie Lissa, even your uncle Freddy. I-”

 

Her attention then went back to Chrom, for her next words were words only he could really understand,

 

“I love all of my friends so dearly.  A-and I’ve missed them all.  What I did was wrong, and right all the same.  I just wanted everyone to be happy.  Even if I must sacrifice my own happiness, I will live on at least knowing that my friends and family can live in peace.  It’s all I ever wanted.”

 

Was what she was saying a way to tell Chrom that she would accept this life?  Was she to accept a life without the love of her child?  It seemed to be the only way.  So long as Lucina was happy, Robin would accept this and excuse herself from their daughter’s life.  However, this was not the life Chrom wanted.  This was not the life he asked for, nor ever wished for.  But, there was nothing he could do to change Lucina’s mind.  Even if she were to see her parents show their affections to each other once more, she would most likely grow to resent Robin.  Her true mother. 

 

“…You love daddy _and_ me?” Lucina asked.

 

“…Of course I do.” Robin said, “I love you and your daddy so much.  I’m sorry, Lucina.  I haven’t been a good mommy to you.  I’m sorry.”

 

Suddenly, Chrom felt the grip on his pant leg loosen, and then he noticed Lucina actually walk in front of him, towards Robin, but cautiously nonetheless.  The little one paused for a moment, eyeing the women and then quickly turned and ran towards her bed.  She pulled her pillow back and pulled out two yarn dolls, one with blue yarn hair and the other matching Robin’s. 

 

“Daddy showed me a picture.  The lady made him happy.  I made the lady.  The lady is for daddy.”  She waved the doll that had Robin’s likeness, “Daddy said mommy was protecting me.  Daddy said the lady was mommy.  But mommy was gone…But daddy said he loved mommy very much.  So, so…”  It took Lucina a moment to think as she looked at both of her dolls, “…Are you the lady?  Is this you?  Daddy…”

 

“Y-yes, Luci?”

 

“Does that lady make you happy?”

 

“Very.” Chrom almost sighed in relief, “She makes me happy like you make me happy, Lucina.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Thus, she jumped from her bed and walked back over to Robin, “You…look after me?” 

 

Again, Robin brought herself to her knees so she could talk to Lucina directly,

 

“Yes.” She whimpered, “Yes, I will always look after you.”

 

 A faint memory returned to her.  She didn’t remember experiencing it directly, but something inside her reminded her of watching Lucina run in a garden.  Maybe, all these years, she really was watching over her daughter.

 

 “I always have been…”

 

“Ok.” She gave another nod, “Daddy says you make him happy.  You love daddy, you love me…Ok.”  For once during that meeting, Lucina actually smiled.  Maybe something in her head clicked.  Maybe she really did believe Robin after all, “I think you’re my mommy.”

 

“Lucina…” Robin’s shaky hands slowly reached out to her, “Yes, I am your mommy. And I’m home.  I’m home, Lucina.”

 

With that, the little girl stumbled towards Robin, wrapping her arms around her with a bout of laughter,

 

“You give good hugs! You must be my mommy!”

 

“Tell me everything.  Mommy doesn’t know much, Lucina.  But mommy will learn everything about you.”

 

“Ok!” Lucina grinned, “My favorite color is blue!  I like butterflies! Ummm…I like apples!”

 

“Good.” Robin wheezed, “Good, good. Tell me more.”

 

“No!” Lucina’s tiny hands started to rub her mother’s cheeks, “No more.  No more.  Daddy cried a lot. I don’t like these.”

 

“O-ok.” Robin gave her a nod, “I’ll stop. I’ll stop.”

 

“I can’t.” Chrom muttered, “I’m sorry, Lucina.”

 

“Daddy stop!” Lucina quickly turned to Chrom, who then sat in the rocking chair weeping, “It happy! Mommy is here!  Happy time!  Mommy makes daddy happy, right?”

 

“Yes. You…you both make me so happy.”  He hiccupped a few times—when all hope was lost, once again, Lucina brought them light. 

 

“Good!  Um…but I’m sleepy.  Can I go sleep now? And…can mommy tell me a story?”

 

“Of course, Lucina. I’d be more than happy to…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I used to dream about you a lot, mother.  Even when I was little, you were always there in my dreams as you are now._

_I’m sure if you come back...she’ll remember you.  Give her time.  Give her love.  Give her hope.  I miss you so much…”_


	3. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom can no longer keep his emotions at bay, and he finally tells Robin of how he handled the last two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! -- This chapter contains some mild NSFW content after the page break (the large horizontal line). Anything after the page break is not necessarily vital to the overall story, and can be skipped if the reader chooses! -- !!!
> 
> Also, please be aware of Robin's position in this story when considering her words to Chrom. While some would not want to hear such things if they were in Chrom's position, one must consider that a war took place and a bodily sacrifice was made to ensure peace and happiness to Ylisse and its surrounding nations.

She was first to leave Lucina’s room after about an hour of trying to put the little one to sleep, who was surprisingly excited to learn more about the lady her father loved.  In truth, though Lucina trusted Robin as a motherly figure, it would take some time for the child to completely accept that this woman was the one who gave birth to her.  Robin feared that Lucina might not ever fully believe this, and the parental bond she wished to share with her daughter might not ever be complete again.  Regardless, Robin vowed to always care for Lucina as a mother should, and even if Lucina grew into a woman distant from her birth mother, Robin would accept that. And at the very least, she gave Lucina a safe world to grow up in.  No thanks would ever be needed nor desired from the tactician.  At least at that moment she could take a breath without the pain in her chest caused by remorse.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s time that I make my appearance in court, yes?  Surely the others would like to know of my safety, right?  Perhaps I should go to my study and write up a few letters-”

 

As quickly as the door shut, Chrom’s arms took hold of her from behind, pressing her once again to his frame with his head bowing into the crook of her neck. 

 

“I’d rather you not,” he admitted, “not now. Please.  I just…” 

 

“But the others…”

 

“Gods, please, Robin.” He huffed, his manner of speech becoming that of a plea, “Not now.  Please, not now. I… I need you to myself.  Please.” 

 

“Chrom…”

 

She wasn’t allowed a rebuttal. Nay, the exalt made his decision that very moment as one arm swept itself behind her legs, the other aiding in lifting her into that of a familiar hold—once again, Robin lay cradled in his arms, though this time more conscious than what she was hours ago. 

 

“Let me be selfish.”

 

Though Chrom seemed at ease when Lucina accepted Robin as her mother, deep down the man continued to remember the ache he felt in his chest for the last two years.  The feeling of abandonment—once again losing someone in his life who meant the world to him.  Though the love he held for his tactician differed greatly from his elder sister, both impacted his life in ways that caused for him to become somewhat dependent on them.  Emmeryn and Robin both guided him in their own ways, and with the crown weighing heavily on his temple for two long years without either of them to aid him, the lord found himself weak and aching for that presence in his life.  That sense of unconditional love. 

 

While Lissa stood by his side when she could, she was still young and as naïve as he was.  They both needed Emmeryn.  They both needed Robin.  Chrom knew well that Lissa saw Robin as her sister’s successor—a woman in the young girls’ life who could help guide her and advise her in more mundane things, like relationships and the overall outlook she should take on life.   Simultaneously, Robin kept Chrom grounded, just as Emmeryn did before.  Her wise words to him in his time of grief, her thoughts on each situation as he began his rule over Ylisse, the way she praised him for his actions and scolded him when his temper would revert back to what it was when he was younger, everything Robin did for him carried the wisdom that his sister had.  She was truly a blessing to the royal family…

 

“You _are_ being selfish.” Robin whispered whilst her husband laid her gently upon their bed.  The last time she lay upon it was right before her passing.  It had been almost three years since her back melded with their mattress.  The duvet was exactly the same, the canopy curtains still contained their deep blue hues, and even the headboard still had the small crack running down it from their first evening together as husband and wife (Chrom since then was aware of the wood’s fragility and no longer grabbed at it while they made love…)

 

“It’s one of my worst traits.” He shot back, “Scold me all that you’d like, my love.  Just hearing your voice…”

 

Chrom seemed at a loss for words, and even his eyes darted away from her gaze upon realizing that maybe he _was_ being a tad too selfish.  The worst thing he could do was upset her on her first day back.  He eased away from her, allowing her to sit up on her own, but he still seeemed somewhat anxious nonetheless. 

 

She repeated his words, “Hearing my voice?”

 

A subtle nod.  Chrom looked as if he were in pain, his eyes reflecting sorrow while his sights fell to his lap.  Keeping his composure became that of an internal battle.  How he wanted to sob, to just grab onto his wife and hold her while pouring out his heart once more.  To shower her with affection, to take in every inch of her with all five senses.  But was she really there, or was this just another one of his delusions?  Too often Chrom would dream about them having a happy life together, or even as he sat in silence he could hear her voice.  Could this have been his mind playing tricks on him once again? 

 

“Two years, Robin,” he began with a shaky sigh, “Gods, two years I spent searching for you.  I did everything I could.  I couldn’t….Robin, I couldn’t accept the fact that you were gone.  My mind would even trick me at times to believe you were right next to me. E-even now….even now, I find myself trying to decipher if you’re real or not.”

 

It truly was as bad as she thought.  More and more certain aspects of Chrom’s appearance became apparent to her.  The depression and grieving made him look more towards his thirties than being in his early twenties.  A few stands of his cobalt locks even appeared silver in the light of their room.  Even his physique seemed off in a way…had he been able to consume a full meal since her ‘passing’?

 

“I lost my other half that day, Robin.  I lost _you_.  I lost part of my soul.  You know me not as a man of poetry, so I assure you that what I’m saying is nothing dramatic.  I will be truthful; I wanted death more than anything when I realized that you might not ever have returned to me.”

 

“No,” she hissed, “don’t say that, Chrom.”

 

“I’m just telling you the truth, Robin.”

 

“You dare not leave Lucina behind, Chrom.  You and I both-”

 

“She was my light.” He interjected, “She was the only thing keeping me going, Robin.  You can even ask Frederick-”

 

“Stop it.” She demanded, “Just, just stop it.  Stop saying these things.  You would have lived on, even without me.  I know you would have.  You would because you know exactly _why_ I did what I did!”

 

Chrom quickly took her hand, “Peace, please-”

 

“You’re so selfish.” Again, she whispered her scolding to him, only this time behind a wall of tears, “I love you, Chrom, but you’re selfish.  I cannot fathom that you would have wished something like that when we have a little girl to watch.  What would she have done had she not at least one parent?  All we fought for, for her, would have been lost.  You know this well.”

 

“I do, I do.” His tone matched her own, and at that time the two of them allowed themselves to finally cry, “Trust me, I was brought to light the reality of the situation.  But that in no way changes the fact that you mean so much to me, Robin.  It doesn’t change the fact that you have become my world.  To lose that would break any man…”

 

The pair shared a moment of silence, save for a small hiccup or two from Robin.  She needed to calm herself, lest she say more that might negatively impact her beloved.  Though her statement was harsh, she stood firmly by her words—her sacrifice was for their daughter, and orphaning Lucina would have made her ‘death’ nothing more than a loss in vain. 

 

Aside from that, the reality of the situation was that Robin never died; if an afterlife existed, Chrom would not have seen his beloved. 

 

“…I ask for your forgiveness, then.” She muttered, “For making you have those internal wishes, for lying to you on our last night, for hurting you and Lucina…and everyone else.”

 

“I should be the one asking for forgiveness, my love.  I said…so many things I should not have while you were gone…”

 

“I don’t want to hear them.  But, I know that what you might have said came from the depths of your aching heart.  I betrayed your trust, and you have every right to anger because of that.  Besides, had you died for Lucina, and I the one left to look after her, I cannot say that I would end up in a better state than you…”

 

“I’d rather not consider it.”

 

“I know, Chrom, I know.  I-I’m sorry.  I’m sorry I just…Gods, just promise me that you won’t ever wish for death again. Please.  I could never lose you like that.  I love you so much, Chrom.  As does Lucina. As do all the others you fought to protect…”

 

He gave her hand a gentle kiss, “I made that promise to Lucina when I came to my senses.  I’ll make that same promise to you, Robin…”

 

Then Chrom leaned closer to his wife, lips grazing hers for just a moment to take in the soft texture that he remembered so clearly.  Her soft gasp for air as she kept a sob at bay, the warmth of her breath as she exhaled…this was her.  In the flesh.  His darling Robin.

 

“You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side,” he whispered, “I will never break a promise I make to you.  You and I are going to build this peaceful world once more.  For Lucina…for Morgan…for everyone.  No matter what may happen, I will live on with you and our children in my heart. I promise.”

 

Chrom felt the clap of Robin’s hands onto his visage, her lips pressing to his with the same passion she had during their first kiss.  It was a kiss of relief, as if a weight had been lifted off both of their shoulders.  She had the softest smile when they parted, even with tears continuing to cascade down her cheeks, 

 

“You’re still a selfish dolt,” she breathed, “but, I love you.  I love you, Chrom.  I always have, and in my final moments, I knew that no matter what would become of my conscious, I would always miss you.”

 

“And before you is a man broken by the loss of his world; I cannot truly go into detail as to how much I have longed for you, Robin.” He muttered against her lips, “But let this ‘selfish dolt’ express to you his love. Please.”

 

“Granted.”

 

* * *

 

 

Her skin felt so soft and warm upon his lips and his fingertips.  Every inch of his beloved needed to be touched, fondled, kissed, suckled upon, or whatever array of actions Chrom felt the need to take upon in order to display to her his yearning and love for her very being.  He started slow, removing her coat as he suckled upon the plushness of her lips, hands already running up her sides underneath the worn fabric of her camisole.  For a moment they simply lay there, Chrom decorating her neck with small boyish bites while his palm found its usual place upon her breast.  Between bites he would whisper sweet nothings to her, to which she would sigh in return as her fingertips lazily ran along his jaw.  

 

“…So this is your first time in two years?”

 

“Forgive me if I’m rusty, my sweet.”

 

Truly, Chrom could never take a concubine.  He vowed that Robin was the only person he could be intimate with—it was to the point that not even a moment of self-indulgence could take place within that chamber, for the thought of seeing his passed wife in such a way felt shameful.  Despite that he could finally feel that sense of pleasure and release once again, Chrom continued to take his time with Robin out of respect for her.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he would last…

 

…

 

Soon slender fingertips began to weave their way into his blue strands as he settled himself between her legs.  Trousers strewn across the floor, her smallclothes were all that were left upon her frame, dangling off of her ankle; the result of Chrom hastily tearing them away, as he so normally did. 

 

“You taste as sweet as I remember...”

 

She only answered with a languid sigh, but he knew well that she was enjoying herself.  Hearing her moans, her mewls, and her cooing gave him satisfaction.  His mouth did the work while hands continued to map the familiar landscape of her legs.  He wished to eventually indulge in feeling the rest of his wife’s body, to truly see how much she changed in two years.  He wanted to see for himself and take in every sight of her flushed skin.  Removing her garments before was more of a hastily-done venture; Chrom wanted to begin satisfying his queen as soon as he could, for he wasn’t sure how long it would take her to see stars. 

 

But the softest cry and the way her thighs gently clasped the sides of his temple signaled her finish; how Chrom longed to hear that noise after so many months of laying alone.  Though raw and licentious, somehow her voice seemed pure and angelic.  Almost too perfect, he thought.  Too ethereal. 

 

_No.  She...this can’t be a dream.  This can’t.  No._

 

Chrom tried to shake the thought—the events of that day seemed all too perfect.  All in one day did he reunite with his wife, watch his family become whole again, and lay with the woman he longed for in such bliss.  Could this all have been just another sick hallucination from his slowly dying mind?  Was it to the point that his loss would drive him to madness?  Could his mind have fabricated and perfectly replicated the feeling of her skin and the taste of her body upon his tongue?   

 

“…My sweet?”

 

She called to him, yet her voice did not echo as if she were on another plane.  Her voice ripped him from his daze, and Chrom did not realize how his breathing had picked up alongside the nervous shaking of his hands, still firmly gripping her thighs.  His gaze fell upon her bare abdomen, scarred from war and marked with the thin lines left from when she carried their daughter.  She never quite had the same toned stomach she had when they first met, especially after birthing Lucina, but that made her even more beautiful in his eyes. 

 

“Robin…”

 

“Chrom,” she cooed, “Chrom, I’m here.”

 

“Forgive me,” he said with hesitation, “I… I’m sorry.  My mind still doubts that you’re here, Robin.”

 

“I understand, Chrom.  You’ve gone through so much without me.  I…I can’t possibly comprehend what’s going through your head right now.  But know this: I’m here for you, and I will do anything in my power to make you realize that I’m home.  I’m home, Chrom.”

 

With a shallow sigh, Chrom lowered his head to her abdomen, resting his cheek upon her belly and running a rough fingertip along some of her markings, “You’re so beautiful.  You’ve done so much for me, for the Shepherds, and even for Lucina…to think the Gods would somehow have mercy on me and let me be with you once again…”

 

“It was our bonds.  It was my love for the Shepherds, my love for my daughter, and our love that brought me back…”

 

“I can’t thank you enough, Robin, for everything you’ve done for us.”

 

“I would do it again if I had to.”  She felt Chrom quickly shift upwards, staring her down with horror in his eyes.  But his tactician, sly as she always was, simply smirked with a soft chuckle, “But I think we did a good job in making sure I wouldn’t have to do that again.  Wouldn’t you say?”

 

“Gods…”  he wasn’t sure if he should scold her for frightening him or simply sigh in relief in the truth behind her words.  Grima would never come back.  He would never have to watch his wife sacrifice herself again…

 

“Forgive me.”

 

“Hush, love.  Let’s not dwell on this for the moment…I need you more than anything right now…”

 

“…Be gentle…I’ve no clue whether my body is as strong as it once was.”

 

“I’ll do my best to contain myself, Robin.  But know that come morning, I might not be able to handle myself.”

 

“I can hardly wait, my love…”


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closing chapter. Happy things happen. Peace is restored. 
> 
> (Chapters 3 and 4 take place months apart from each other)

He swore up and down that the two of them went to bed together the night before.  He could have sworn that their lips gently touched right before they both drifted to sleep.  He remembered the feeling so clearly, seeing his beloved’s tired eyes fall upon him with her warm and inviting smile, her hair tousled from their previous engagement that left them both breathless and in a blissful daze.  How he longed to awake from his slumber to see that same face he kissed every day since her return.  But the feeling of her fingers playfully tousling his cobalt locks did not wake him that morning.  Chrom opened his eyes to reveal Robin’s side of the bed, completely vacant of her presence and her warmth. 

 

“Robin…”

 

The exalt jolted out of his bed, eyes scanning their room with no signs of his wife seated at her vanity or even browsing her closet for something to wear that day.  He felt his heart drop into his abdomen, and the room went cold as ice. 

 

Had the last five or so months been nothing more than a sick and twisted dream? 

 

“Oh, Gods…” he huffed, “Oh, Gods, Gods no…no…”

 

That morning felt so similar to a memory of long ago.  He felt that sense of anxiety, the swelling in his chest that almost forced him to scream her name in agony upon realizing that she was gone.  Was he truly in hell?  Was he to relive this feeling for all of eternity? 

 

With a shaky sigh he continued to go through the motions of that painful morning years ago.  He grabbed his housecoat, tying it close to his chest for modesty before exiting their chamber and heading straight for Lucina’s nursery.  The flower pots were not decorated.  Empty, lifeless, just as he felt as he ambled down the corridor.   Nay, his posture made it seem more of a trudge through a thick fog. 

 

He couldn’t even call her name.  He didn’t want to hear that silence. 

 

Tears welling up in the lord’s eyes, Chrom gripped the handle to Lucina’s room, cracking the door open before muttering,

 

“If I may enter…”

 

...

  

“Daddy!”

 

From what he remembered, Lucina was but an infant the last time he lived in this moment.  But, perhaps time continued to tick.  Maybe he wasn’t in hell at all, at least not physically.  Perhaps mentally.

 

“Yes, Luci. It’s me.”

 

And as the door cracked open, a light filled his eyes.  The curtains were drawn, the room shifted to more of a child’s taste, rather than an infant…

 

And his wife knelt behind their daughter, running a brush through Lucina’s long, blue locks with a tender smile upon her visage.

 

“Good morning, Chrom.” She said, “Forgive me, I woke up early and didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

He could have collapsed right there had the frame of the door not supported his weight.  Truly, it was hard to breathe.  He was alive. And so was she.  Robin really _was_ back.  The last few months were real.  She was there…and they were a family.

 

“It’s fine,” he wheezed, “Gods, it’s fine.  I was startled for a moment, I’ll admit.”

 

“Daddy are you ok?” Lucina asked, “You look sick…”

 

“Daddy’s fine, Lucina.” He replied with a soft chuckle, “It’s nice to see my girls up earlier than me.  But maybe I should look into going to bed earlier myself.”

 

“You’re fine, love.  Again, I was up early because-”

 

“Mommy, I’m hungry. Can we have breakfast since daddy’s up?” Lucina interrupted with a childish whine.  However, it seemed as if what Robin had to say had some urgency. Yet, she could not deny their daughter’s request. 

 

Chrom’s eyes locked with hers, as if to tell her that he would hear her out the moment they had a bit of privacy.  He gave her a subtle nod just as Lucina ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his leg as she did every morning.  The high-pitched giggling from his little princess along with the soft chuckling from his wife was music to his ears.  Everything felt perfect, especially when Robin walked past him with the gentle brush of her hand along his bicep. She even stopped to give him a smooch on the cheek.  Lucina only squealed in delight upon seeing her parents so happy, and even started singing a song about ‘mommy and daddy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g’.  She was elated, as was Robin. 

 

Within a few months, Lucina had warmed up to Robin as if she really did remember her mother from infancy.  At first Lucina would switch between calling Robin ‘mommy’ and ‘lady’, but one day the little girl looked Robin dead in the eyes and said, “I love you, mommy. I missed you…”

 

Cryptic and creepy as it seemed, Robin took this as a small miracle.  Lucina remembered, and since then they bonded like parent and child as if Robin had never left.  Lucina adored her, she constantly pined for Robin’s attention and even threw a few tantrums when her mother was occupied with royal duties.  Robin could never deny her daughter the attention, she felt that she owed Lucina just that and more.  Days passed where Robin would even appear agitated during court, admitting to Chrom and Frederick that she wanted to be by her daughter’s side.  She did not want to miss another moment of Lucina’s precious childhood.

 

But the court was wary of the queen’s return, wondering if she was capable to retaining her station after abandoning it for two long years.  Her appeal was short, and it was emphasized by even the clergy that her resurrection was that of Naga’s divine intervention.  Both Robin and Chrom even agreed to make a rather generous donation to the Ylisstol temple in order to refurbish it as a ‘thank you’ to Naga herself.  Deep down, admittedly, Robin felt that Naga did not have the sort of power to resurrect a human.  There was something else in play, something she chose not to question. 

 

Even so, a small show of thanks to Naga was given before their meal that morning.  Chrom might not have been a clergyman himself, but he entertained the idea of at least showing respect to the divine dragon who sent his daughter back in time—even if little Lucina was forbidden from knowing such.  Immediately, the little girl dug into her bread and eggs with joy while her mother seemed to only nibble a bit at her toast.  A crease formed in the exalt’s brow as he watched his wife barely touch her morning meal. 

 

“Do you feel well, love?” he finally asked, “I mean, not that I’m one to dictate how much you eat but…just toast?”

 

“mmm…” she gave a subtle nod, “I guess I don’t really have much of an appetite this morning I’m afraid.”

 

“Is there something amiss?”  His hand gently reached for hers along the edge of the table, their fingers intertwining with ease, yet Chrom could feel the clamminess of her palm against his own. But she smiled, eyes shimmering as bright as always with their inviting warmth.  He couldn’t help but to grin back at her; how lovely she looked with the morning sun as her backdrop, as if the windows were perfectly aligned to shower her with such golden radiance.  He was in love, but that wasn’t unusual.  What was unusual was her appetite and the obvious anxiety she was hiding from him behind her smile.

 

‘My dear Robin, what troubles you now?’ he thought, ‘I only want our life together to be all that I promised you…’

 

“A fine morning today, is it not, Milord and Lady?”  Frederick stated simply as he entered the dining hall, “The leaves will be changing soon on the trees outside, no doubt.  I assume you all might be considering a holiday now that things have calmed down?”

 

True.  Despite the obvious dealings with the regent in Plegia, the current state of affairs in Ylisse were all sorted out for the most part.  Lucina was of age, and Chrom really wanted to finally take her past the castle walls to see the world he promised to make safe for her. 

 

“Guess you’re right.” Chrom agreed, “I do remember Emm taking Lissa and myself out a few times to see the leaves change colors.  Maybe we’ll take a small trip, hmm?”

 

“Trip!” Lucina shot back, “Trip! Yeah…what’s…what’s a trip?” She looked curiously towards Robin for a response. 

 

“Do you think this little ball of energy can withstand a long carriage ride up north?” she asked with a light chuckle, her hand going to Lucina’s head for a loving pat.

 

“If your husband could do it, I’m sure she can.” Frederick replied with a rare smile, “I do highly suggest it.  And of course, I shall see to it that no harm falls upon the three of you.”

 

That’s when Chrom notice Robin’s hand twitch slightly. 

 

“…A-ah, yes! Yes, thank you, Frederick.  As always, you sure do know how to impose.” Chrom said.

 

“Imposing on the royal family is my duty, milord.” He shot back, his small smirk still plastered upon his features, “A duty I take pride in, nonetheless.  Aye.  But I came here to get Lady Lucina as it is time for her lessons.”

 

“You think she’ll pick up a sword soon?” Chrom inquired, obviously joking.

 

“In due time.  Or, perhaps a tome.  You both need to compete on that I suppose.”

 

The family took part in a bout of snickering (though Lucina was grumpy because of her impending lessons), and once again Chrom and Robin felt that sense of normality.  This was family. 

 

But the lighthearted laughter faded quickly for Chrom, for he knew that there was still something Robin was hiding from him…

 

* * *

 

She was ethereal in appearance as ever, standing out on the veranda with her hair pinned up and dressed in only the finest of threads, as a queen should.  Even if her normal attire was more comfortable to her, there were times when she chose to simply leave her cloak folded up in her closet.  The markings along its sleeves were a reminder of her lineage, her destiny defied, and above all she didn’t want to give off the same appearance she had when they went off to war.  This was peace, a feeling that Robin hadn’t felt since she gave birth to her daughter.  She had not a single meeting of war strategy to partake in, nor was she expected to go out and inspect Ylisse’s guard.  Nay, Robin was free.  She was free to live the life of peace she had always wanted.  Her gaze fell upon her hands, still notably scarred from standard occupational hazards yet free from a curse that had befallen her since birth.  It was so strange…to think that all along she was bred to destroy the world before her.  Again she wondered: had she not met Chrom, would the sky above her appear so clear and blue as it did that day?

 

“There you are.”

 

Her smile returned upon hearing his voice.  Speak of the devil.

 

“Finished with your usual tasks?”

 

“For the most part, yes.  Though, I wish you would have joined me.”

 

“I still feel as if it’s not my place quite yet to dictate infrastructure.  It’s only been about five months, on top of the measly four years I’ve even known Ylisse.”

 

“That’s doesn’t mean anything, and you know it.  You have just as much of a right to lead this country as I do, Robin.”

 

“mmm.”  She went back to her hands, slowly twirling her wedding ring in place just to keep her mind at ease. 

 

“…Do you mind telling me what’s on your mind, Robin?  I’m worried.” He admitted as he approached her, “You were quite well last night. Did you not sleep well?”

 

“No, no, I slept well. Very well, actually.”

 

This caused the exalt to at least break a smile, knowing well of the events that took place,

 

“I…I do my best.”

 

“You do.” She said with a tinge of blush on her cheeks, “I guess I have a lot on my mind right now.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“There’s just so much to still take in, Chrom.  New happenings every day that just add to it, yet…everything feels so normal. So peaceful.  It’s just a little hard for me to take it all in.  Who would have thought that so much could happen in two years?”

 

“And yet so little, as you know my world stood still…”

 

“Oh, Chrom, please.”  She quickly turned to him, a gentle hand pressed to his cheek to calm him, “I’m happy.  I really am.  Please don’t think that I’m hiding ill news from you.”

 

“Ill news?” he asked, “Wait…you’ve got news? What of it?”

 

“Well…”

 

Much to his dismay, Robin fell silent.  Her hand dropped from his visage in an instant, and the look of worry returned.

 

“Robin?”

 

“Lucina…”

 

“What?”

 

He noticed that she was looking past him, and with horror he feared that something had happened to their little girl.  Of course he was quick to turn on his heel, but the sight of their little girl was not what greeted him that afternoon.

 

“Mother…”

 

“Mother!”

 

In near unison, the voices of a young woman and man echoed against the pillars and nearly left the exalt breathless.  But before he could register what he saw, two blue blurs went past him and embraced his wife. 

 

At long last…they were reunited.

 

“Luci! Morgan!” Robin cried, “Oh, Gods, my babies. My babies.”

 

Chrom once again turned to see Robin holding both of their children who were displaced by time.  Lucina, his eldest, still wore the same attire as before, yet hair notably shorter to fit her ‘Marth’ persona, a promise she made to him before she departed.  And Morgan, bless his heart for trying to hide his identity with the hair-dyeing salve, wept into his mother’s chest with half-black hair and half-blue at the roots. 

 

Two long years…

 

“I’ve missed you two so much,” Robin wept, “I’m sorry. Forgive me.  Forgive me for leaving you again.”

 

“No, mother, please.”  Lucina muttered behind tears, “You did what you had to.  Gods, you did this for us.  For all of us.  Thank you.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Morgan cried, “Mother, why…why did you do that?  Please don’t do that again!”

 

Both of them simply echoed Chrom’s own plea from a few months back.  They truly were his children. 

 

“I’m just glad you’re both safe.  But…but how did you know?”

 

“Frederick,” Lucina explained, “he sent us both letters a few months back.  We…we told him where we would be when you left, just in case…y-you came back….”

 

Chrom wished to interject on the matter, but it was a different discussion for another time.  At that moment, he wanted to enjoy the time spent with his family and see the children he vowed to protect in his future self’s stead.  It’s all he could ask for. 

 

“This is quite the surprise indeed, convenient as well.” Robin explained, “I was…just about to tell your father something.”

 

“Oh, right, you said you had news on something.” Chrom broke from his daze, curious eyes glancing to his wife.  Lucina kept to herself, but the obvious joy in her eyes was apparent as if she knew what Robin had to say. 

 

And then it clicked for Chrom, right as the words left her lips,

 

“I’m pregnant, Chrom.”

 

…

 

And in that moment, all four of them embraced.  Chrom wept into the crook of his wife’s neck once more, while his daughter and son happily exclaimed their joy.  

  

* * *

 

 

Despite the trials.  The heartache.  The betrayal.  The bloodshed.  And everything in-between…

 

Robin finally found her place in the world. Beside Chrom.  Beside her new family…

 

_And she would never regret the choice she made._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting "Step by Step, Day by Day" and "Begin Again". This is a project I've been looking forward to completing since I wrote "Our Ways of Coping" back in March of 2016. This is the end for the sad post-Grima stuff. However, there is more to be told of this tale, and Robin and Chrom have much more to their story than just this little tidbit. I hope to produce a few more smaller stories to go alongside these two. Again, thank you so much for your comments, feedback, and PATIENCE. :) It means a lot to me.


End file.
